My feelings will allways be there for you
by jampom78
Summary: This is a Sesshomru and Rin fic! It has been time for Lord Sesshomaru to tell Rin that she must leave him but will she? Please R/R!! Thanks!! And will the futture have instore for her? Oh and this is the best title i could think of ok!


A/N: Ok I've been thinkinng of writting a Rin and Sesshomaru fic for a while...  
Well herer it is!  
  
  
  
Oh and Please R/R!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
..........Chapter 1.............  
  
Rin is now almost a full grown women now, (Around the same as Kagome) and is ofcoarse still   
fallowing Sesshomaru and Jaken around.  
Sesshomaru and Jaken havn't aged as much. (I guess because it takes full fledged demons to age twice as slower than the rate of a human does.)  
And Jaken is stilll annoying as ever.  
  
So anyway Rin, Jaken and Sesshomaru are back in the demon world; amd ofcoarse Seshomaru  
gets a little over protective of Rin because like I said they are now back in the demon world and anyone who isn't Sesshomaru will do anything to get thier hands on a human women.  
  
But they all now that Sesshomaru would not allow that so they pretty much kept thier distance from her.  
  
Rin was now sitting on the edge of a cliff of thier home in the demond world looking down below   
from were she was sitting. She quietly sighd to herself for she new that one day she may have to leave her home and Sesshmaru behind in order to make a family one day.  
  
A few minutes later her peace ws broken by the sound of Jaken calling and walking up behind her. "Rin?"  
She didn't say anything but had looked at him out of the corner of her eyes to where he was standing behind her.  
  
Jaken then continues.." Lord Sesshomaru would like to have a word with you."  
Rin had then turned her attention back to where she was looking down before with now worried  
eyes as she thuaght to herself..//Could this be it? Has Lord Sesshomaru decided it was time for me to leave this world that i was raised mostly in and go back to the human world that a barely  
know about?//  
  
Jaken was still waiting for her response as he still stood behind her. "Rin?"  
Rin finally came out of her thaughts as she stood then had turned to Jaken. She said nothing as she past by him back into the home.  
  
Jaken just looked at her as she past him then he mumbled to himself.." I swear that girl becomes more and more like Lord Sesshomaru everyday.!"  
  
Rin was out of site when Jaken started to head back in as well. As he walked in he saw Lord Sesshomaru talking to Rin so headed back out anyway so not to interupt thier conversation.  
The view is close up to Rin and Sesshomaru as he calmly but ofcoarse strictly speaks to Rin..  
  
"You know why I have asked you to come and see me do you?' Lord Sesshomaru spoke as he looked into Rins eyes. Rin just lowerd her head down and stared at the floor and said nothing.  
  
Lord Sesshomaru then continued "Rin you knew that one day that this time woud come."  
He explined calmly and firmly. Rin continued to look down at the floor but then she just answerd to him with just a.."mm..hmmm." she mummbled through sadend lips..  
  
Sesshomaru said nothing and just contunued to stare at Rin's sadden eyes. He notice right then  
they had stated to tear up. Right when he saw that he let out a little gasp of breath as his eyes widden.  
  
Lord Sesshomaru was kinda lost for words at the moment then so he just turned and walked away.A few seconds later Rin look up to see Sesshomaru walking away. She continued to watch him walk off as a tear streamed down her cheek.  
  
*~*~*meanwhile*~*~*  
  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Shippo and Maroku were staying at a old mans house.  
How that came to be you ask? Well the group was getting tired and they where still walking through a dence forest that was to dangerous to camp out in because ofcoarse there where   
still demons stalking them through the forset. So as they continued walking they spoted a very well sized house through a clearing on the path the where traviing on.   
  
So Maroku got this idea to trick the person that he could since an evil spirit within the household and that he would be able to get rid of it but, it would take a great matter of time;   
maybe even a couple of days to banish the so called spirit.  
  
And so ofcoarse the old man was shaken by the news from the monk and insisted that he and his friends can stay at his home so Maroku can get rid of the quote unquote spirit.  
  
So now the group was sitting in a large room together while Inuyasha was talking about how he couldn't believe that the old fool believed what Maroku told him.   
"That crazy old man I can't believe he actually buaght that!." He said outloud to himself.  
  
Maroku ofcaorse was sitting across the room from Inuyasha inbetween Sango and Kagome.  
He looked towards Inuyasha when he said "Well the mind can go to be week when it comes to the thuaght of fear."  
  
Inuyasha said nothing then and just sat there in they way he usually does. But ofcoarse while Maroku was sitting next to the two girl he streched his arms out a bit and tried sneakishly to rub them down their back and lower. But the two girls imediatly arched up and turned glare to Maroku wich soon quickly was fallowed buy a hard slap on the face from the two.  
  
Then with that Sango and Kagome just stood up and glared again at Maroku and Inuyasha  
then just stomped out with a "Hmph!"  
  
A few minutes later the old man appeard in the door. " Ha..Has the spirit been banquished yet?"  
He stutter.   
  
Maroku just sighd while he faced away the old man.." No I still havn't even yet been able to locate it's location in the home." He answerd.  
  
"O..Ok.." The old man stutterd as eh left.  
  
Meanwhile Rin had left her home just for a bit to think. She didn't even know that she was heading to where Inuyasha and his friends where at. As she was walking down a dirted path she started to hear to female voices.   
  
So she fallowed the sound and saw that it was kagome and Sango. But ofcoarse she didn't even remember them so she kinda stayed out of their sight. And she was also curious on what the two female friends where talking about becuse she has never really in her whole life had a girl to girl talk. Or she didn't remember anyway so she was obviously curious. So she deciided to stay   
hidden while she was going to listen to their conversation.  
  
The first girl she heard was Kagome's " That Maroku he is such a perve!"   
Then the other one spoke wich was Sango " I know he can just be so argh!"  
  
Rin raised an eyebrow as she was listening to the to girls conversation.  
  
" And Inuyasha can be so irritable at times to!" Sango spoke again.  
  
Just then Rin had to let a little gasp excape her lips for the name sounded so familirar.  
The two girls had happen to hear the gasp so they turned around in a fighting stance.  
  
"Who's there?!" Kagome said nervously.  
Ofcoarse Inuyasha has sensitve hearing so when he heard the girls he leaped surprisingly in front of them soon fallowed by Maruko.   
  
"Yeah whos there!" Inuyasha yelled.  
Rin widend her eyes and had let out a more silent gasp.  
  
But as you know Inuyasha heard it anyway. "It's over there!" He shouted as he leaped towards where Rin was hiding. But just then Sesshomaru jumped infront of him wich made Inuyasha stop immediatly in his tracks and he had to pull out his Tetsiaga.  
  
Sesshomaru just smirked him with a smile when he said. " Save your strength I am in no need to fight you righ now."He said calmly.  
  
Inuyasha just laughed as he stood in front of his brother with the sword aimed towards him.  
" So know you are going to throw yourself to me now that I am more ready than ever to kill you?" He answerd with a sense of humor in his voice.  
  
"I am here to retrieve someone." He explined as he turned away.  
  
Inuyasha just raised an eyebrow as he still had the sword pointed at his brother.  
" Don't you turn your back on me damn it!" He cursed as he started to slash his sword violently at Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru immediatly stopped the Tetsaiga with his hand as his back was still turned from Inuyasha. This ofcoarse made Inuyasha and the others gasp in surprise.  
  
"What the hell?" Inuyasha questioned out loud.   
Then Sesshomaru turned his head slightly just to look at his brother out of the corner of his eye as he replied.." I told you I havn't the need to play with you right know." He finished calmly  
  
So Inuyasha very irritatedly jerked his sword out of brothers hand. "Argh bastard" he said outloud to himself.   
  
Sesshomaru said nothing as he called for Rin. Rin was still hiding as she heard Sesshomaru's voice call her. Before she stepped out of the bushes she made a little gulp down her throat.  
  
~~~~~~~ TO BE CONTINUED !~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Sorry to leave ya hanging like that but I want to know what you think of it so far!  
  
Inuyasha : *smirks* Hmph! Well I didn't like it!  
  
A/N: *gasps* Wh.....Why not??!!  
  
Inuyasha: Will now im pissed off because you didn't let me get Sesshomaru! I mean   
he was right there and like in the story I had him right where I wanting him!"  
  
A/N: Well I'm sorry but if I had let you killed Sesshomaru right then and there the story woud be no good no wouldn't it?!" *Puts hand on her hips*  
  
Inuyasha: *Leaps into a tree and sits in his usuall style then he rolls his eyes*  
" Fine what the hell ever! "  
  
A/N: *rolls her eyes at Inuyasha*   
Well anyway Please tell me what ya think ok!   
oh and once again.... Please Read and Review!! 


End file.
